


Unnamed [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Unkissed [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, English Accent, Fire, Fluff, Hand Jobs, John Watson is madly in love, Kissing, Lestrade needs to learn how to knock, M/M, PTSD John, PTSD Sherlock, Pet Names, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, So is Sherlock but he expresses it less giddily, Soundcloud, caught kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a week after Manchester, but Sherlock and John still have separate rooms. John discovers Sherlock's reaction to pet names and calls him a lot of silly ones. Greg springs them in a moment of affection. But then there's a case that reminds John of Afghanistan and there's a fire that reminds Sherlock of his time dismantling Moriarty's empire and everything he was fighting to save before, later, there is comfort and beautiful names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnamed [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unnamed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058977) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> Thank you to AttyDiva, my gorgeous beta!


End file.
